


Ligaw Na Tala

by siha_u88



Category: AU - Fandom, BLACKPINK, EXO, Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Multi, filo au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siha_u88/pseuds/siha_u88
Summary: pinag tagpo nga ba ang dawang talang nag mamahalan??a kyungsoo x kai x jennie filo auwherein kyungsoo and kai is inloved with each other and been together for 4 monthswhat if kai found jennie also his classmate and be with jennie.  who will kai choose? the one he loved for 4 months? or the one he loved just beacause he had a fight with kyungsoo and ask randomly jennie fora date????
Relationships: unknown - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: unknown





	1. Ligaw Na Tala Unang Parte Ng Kwento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers/gifts).



> hi hope you enjoy this au huhu dont forget to leave a comment qrt hehe enjoy reading  
> wuvyuu

first day of school excited na pumasok ang isang kyungsoo na masipag mag aral at pogi pa  
at excited narin makita ang kanyang mga kaibigan na sina baekhyun,xiumin,jongdae

“ whooo bro pumanget ka bro” bati na may kasamang sigaw ni baekhyun

” sabihin mo inggit ka kasi mas panget ka HAHAHA” bawi naman ni xiumin

“ ang saya nyo naman ang kapal pa ng mukha nyo ang i ingay nyo kaya “  
biglang singit naman sa usapan ni jongdae

” hayaan mo sila jan may sarili silang mundo” ani naman ni kyung soo

~ tawa lang sila ng tawa halatang na miss nila ang isat isa kaya kwentuhan parin sila kahit na may teacher na ~

*****************

  
~ sa kabilang room naman ay tahimik na nag hihintay si kai sa kanyang mga kaibigan  
na sina chanyeol,sehun,junmyeon habang nag hihintay sha ay may pumasok na babae  
si jennie maganda ito perfect ang katawan at maputi napa titig lang si sehun sa dalaga

” yes? “ tanong ni jennie

’ ah?... ay wala wala” sagot ni kai

“ hoi kai “ sigaw ni chanyeol pag pasok nya ng pinto  
” oii andito ka na pala pota ang laki mo parin ah mas lalo atang lumaki” naka ngiti na may tawa sa mukha ni kai

”gago pinag sasabi mo mag jakol ka kasi gago “ tawang sabi rin ni chanyeol

” pota ka may babae bago kung ano ano pinag sasabi mo “ pabulong na sabi ni kai pero rinig na rinig naman  
pag ka tingin ni chanyeol sa dalaga ay tumatawa rin naman eto 

“ ay hala sorry po :” pag hingi ng tawag ni chanyeol ay tumatawa naman si kai sa likod 

bigla rin naman na tumayo ang dalaga at nag pa kilala

” hi nice to meet you jennie pala “ pag papakilala neto 

“ hi chanyeol “

” kai “ pag papa kilala nila

” ligawan ba agad ito mga malandi kayo “ pasigaw na may ngiti sa mukha ni sehun

“ hi everyone namiss nyo ba ako?? “ biglang pag pasok ni junmyeon

~ katulad sa unang grupo nang mag kakaibigan ay ganyan rin sila maingay namiss ang isat isa ~

/ lunch break \

” san kayo kakain?” tanong ni jongdae

” ay jan tayo oh kay ate fine “ masayang sabi ni baekhyun

” ay oo nakaka miss naman “ masaya silang pumunta kay ate fine 

at habang nasa haraop sila ng mga paninda ay nasa harap sa gilid naman nila ang grupo na mag kakaibigan  
na sina kai 

“ hi ate fine na alala nyo ba ako? “ tanong ni kyungsoo habang natatawa

” oo naman syempre ang cute mo parin” naka ngiting sabi ni ate fine

” ang ingay naman nila parang bata “ pa bulong na sabi ni chanyeol

” kaya nga parang ngayon lang naka kain” sagot pabalik na bulong sabi ni kai

habang kumakain sila ay mag ka harap ang tabl nila kai at kyungsoo masaya silang kumakain masaya silang  
namiss talaga nila ang isat isa

/ naka daan ang isang linggo \

” KYUNGSOO HALIKA MUNA DITO “ sigaw na pasabi ng kanyang tita

” IKAW BATA KA MAG BAYAD KA MUNA NG KURYENTE AH WALA NA TAYONG ILAW WALA KANG TULONG DITO MALAS KA SA BUHAY BWUISIT KA “ pasigaw na dinig talaga ng kapit bahay kaya pinag titinginan rin sila dito

” tita wala na po akong baon sa susunod pag ginastos ko po itong ipon ko “ awang naiiyak na sabi ni kyungsoo

” ABA WLA AKONG PAKEALAM BASTA MAG BAYAD KA NAKIKITULOG KA NA NGA DITO EH ASAN NA BA KASI YANG MAGALING MONG INA “ pasigaw na sabi ng tita nya na kala mo naman may ambag sa earth charot

walang nagawa si kyungsoo kaya nag bayad muna ito at in iniisip ang kanyang ipon dahil pinag hirapan nya eto at planadong planado nya na kung paano nya ito gagastusin pero sa isang iglap ay bigla itong nawala at di nya na rin namalayan na late na ito

pag dating nya sa school ay agad na bati ni kuya guard

” iho late ka na baka di ka na papasukin ng sir mo ” 

tinignan nya ang oras sa kanyang relo at 8:30 na pala

” AHHHH SHIT “ sabin neto habang naka hawak sa ulo at naka tingin sa pintuan ng kanyang room

“ oh iho isa ka pa late ka nanaman ngayon sobrang late pa “ pag rereklamo ni kuya guard sa isang binata  
na kala mo parang ama neto 

“ kuya guard naman “ sumbat ni kai at bigla rin itong napa tingin kay kyungsoo

” late ka rin?” tanong ni kai kay kyungsoo

” oo eh “ sagot ni kyungsoo habang naka tingin rin sa mga magagandang mata ni kai  
” wag kang kabahan go wth the flow ka lang “ payo ni kai dahil exper ito kasi laging late

” nakaka takot kaya si sir nahldo “ sagot naman ni kyungsoo

” yun lang kaya kailangan mong mag tago “ sagot ni kai na natatawa

~ dahil matagal pa ang oras at pagod na silang nakatayo biglang nag aya si kai na kumain !~

” gutom pa ako tara kain tayo “ aya ya kay kyungsoo  
naka tingin lang si kyungsoo kasi feeling nya ina aya sha sa date

” ah ah... sige lang ikaw na lang hintay nalang ako dito ” sagot ni kyungsoo kahit gusto nyang pumayag wala na itong natirang pera kung di 540 pesos na lang dahil sa pag bayad nya rin ng kuryente ay tinitipid nya ito

” matagal pa yan oh anong oras pa lang hay nakuh sige na “ pag mamakaawa ni kai na parang tuta na ang cute

” libre ko naman eh “ sabay kindat ni kai kay kyungsoo  
“ sige na nga “ pumayag naman na ito dahil di parin sha nag a almusal at libre ni kai kasi saka ang pogi ni kai na inlove sha sa pag kindat neto

nakarating na sila sa jollibee dahil malapit lang ito sa school nila

” oh anong gusto mo jan? “ tanong ni kai

” 2pc pancake, chicken, value meal na hatdog, oh hatdog ko? “ kalokohan na sabi ni kai

” anong hatdog mo bastos mo naman “ naka seryosong mukha si kyungsoo pero cute parin habang si kai ay tawa ng tawa

“ jwk lang naman cute mo ah” naka ngiting sabi ni kai habang namumula naman ang mukha ni kyungsoo

habang kumakain sila ay hindi nila maiwasan natumingin sa isat isa enjoy na enjoy naman sila sa pagkain  
ilang minut rin sila nag pahinga ng biglang nag aya na si kyungsoo na bumalik sa school. walang klase kaya nasa labas ang mga grade 10 both section 1 and section 2 pinag titinginan sila ng mga kaibigan nila dahil pag pasok nila sa gate ay tawa sila ng tawa at kumaway pa kay kuya guard

” pota na yan kyungsoo may na kuha ka agad “ asar na pag tanong ni xiumin

” gago kumain lang kami “ sagot ni kyungsoo

” ah nag surrender ka agad?? “ asar na sagot ni baekhyun

” tanga ka talaga sa jollibe kasi “ naiiritang sagot ni kyungsoo

” ano masarap ba?” tanong na asar ni baekhyun

“ oo sobrang sarap ng hatdog ang sarap sarap” sagot ni kyung habang pa upo sa upuan nya 

” gago pumatol ka sa lalaki?? “ asar na tanong ni chanyeol

” gago bro tuyot na tuyot? “ asar ni sehun

” iba ka bro “ sunod na asar ni junmyeon

“ tangina nyo pinagsasabi nyo bastos nyo gago “ inis na sagot ni kai

” excuse me wala ba kayong mga klase ang bastos ng bibig nyo ah ”  
nagulat ang lahat dahil biglang dumating na galit si Ms.yemenez

” wala po maa-“ di pa natutuloy ang sagot ni junmyeon

” o edi pumasok kayo sa loob ng clasroom nyo pakalat kalat kayo dito sa daan “  
galit na sabi ni Ms.yemenez

pumasok na ang lahat ganon rin ang section 1 dahil ayaw nila mapa galitan

” pre pero bat kayo ma kasama?” tanong ni chanyeol

” kumain lang kami sa jollibee dahil late kami pareho ok na ba?” tanong neto habang nai irita

at patuloy parin ang asaran nilang mag kaka ibigan sa mag kabilang grupo 

4:46 PM 

uwian na nila at dahil si baek ay may lakad p na una na ito at si jongdae naman diretsyo agad umuwi at si xiumin may blind date kasi kaya na una na rin si kyungsoo nag hihintay nalang ng jeep  
habang sila kai

” oh pre sma ka punta kami comp shop?” aya ng tatlong kaibigan nya

“ di na tol next time nalang nag a alala na si mama alam nyo naman yon “

habang nag a antay ng masasakyan si kyungsoo ay nakita nya si kai na pa palapit sakanya 

‘ saakin ba sha papunta o hindi ? “ tanong neto sa sarili nya

“ kyungsoo hi “ bati ni kai 

“ hi ahmm... anong ginagawa mno dito? “ tanong ni kyungsoo

“ ah sasakay kasi ako ng jeep “ sagot ni kai

“ ay ganon ba? ako rin kasi “ sagot ni kyungsoo kahit di naman tinatanong ni kai

| SILENCE |

“ bakit parang ngayon lang kita nakita nag jeep pala? “ pag putol ni kyungsoo sa katahimikan

“ ah kasi lagi ako talaga nag tr trycicle lalo pero pag nasa comp shop lang saka ngayon lang ako di nag laro a comp si mama kasi pinapauwi na ako nag luto daw syempre si mama di ko matiis “ sagot ni kai

“ ah..ok” sagot ni kyungsoo

| again and again SILENCE | 

~maya maya pa anjan na ang jeep na paparating~

“ anjan na jeep na sasakyan ko “ biglang sabi ni kyungsoo

“ ah ayan ako ren eh” sagot ni kai

tumingin si kyung kay jongin biglang gulat at ang jeep ay medj puno pero keri naman 

“ sige na upo ka muna “ utos ni kai  
umupo naman agad si kyungsoo at nasa tabi nya si kai  
ramdam ni kai ang malaki at malapad na pwet ni kyungsoo

“ ahm ok ka lang?” tanong ni kyungsoo

“ ah oo ok-“ hindi natapos ang sasabihin ni kai dahil biglang promeno ang jeep lahat ng pasaheros ay napa tagilid at ang kamy ni kai ay na padpad sa pwet ni kyung sa taglirian 

“ oh ah.. sorr” biglang alis ni kai sa kamay

lahat ng pasaheros ay nag reklamo dahil sa prenokuda ng kuda di nalang manahimik char kahit ako minsan ganon pero syempre di maiwasan yon HAHA

“ oh dito na ako ah bye ingat ka “ pa alam na bumaba si kai

ilang minuto na rin ay bumaba na si kyungsoo

“ oh buti naman may balak ka pang umuwi “ biglang daldal ng pa reklamo ng tita nya

“good evening po tita sorry po” nag mano naman si kyungsoo bilang pag galang

“ oh sige na kumain ka na jan tapos mag hugas ka na rin” napangiti

si kyungsoo dahil first time nyang maka rinig ng ganito pero pag tingin nya ay wala ng ulam 

“ oh asa ka naman na may ulam ka mag hugas ka na jan “ sabay tawa ng tita nya pati anak neto na panget chorz

dumeretsyo nalang si kyungsoo sa kwarto nya at umiyak ng konti  
at nangungulila sa ina

kinabukasan ay maagang pumasok si kyungsoo  
at habang naka upo sha nakikipag kwentuhan kayb xiumin

“ goodmorning mga slapsoils “ biglang pag pasok ni baekhyun

ganon parin daldal parin sila ng daldal 

| lunch \

“ anong pwedeng kainin ate fine “ tanong ni sehun

“ ito marami jan ayan adobo sinigang....” sagot ni ate fine  
habang tunuturo ang mga ulam

“ wala po kayong prinitong laway?” tanong ni chanyeol

“puro ka kalokohan” natawang sabi n ate fine

“ jwk lang po isang adobo nalang po and rice “ order ni chanyeol  
ganon na rin sila sehun junmyeon at kai

“ xiumin “ sigaw ni baekhyun habang kumukmuha ng softdrinks  
kay ate fine

“oh?” sagot ni xiumin

“ gusto mo ba?” tanong ni baekhyun

“ ng alin?? ano yan??” tanong ni xiumin habang naka ngiti

“ sapak gusto mo sapak?? “ asar ni baekhyun

natawa naman ang lahat pati mga kumakain at pati sila chanyeol  
ay tumawa rin

habang kumakain sila ay si kyungsoo walang imik kanina pa

“ kyungsoo ano problema mo??” 

“oo nga kanina ka pa jan ah” 

tanong ng mga nag a-alalang kaibigan

“ wala ano lang kung ano ano iniisip haha wala rin ito” sagot ni kyungsoo pero halata ang lungkot sa mga mata nya

| isang buwan ang nakalipas | 

“ ok class since 1 month naman na tayong nag kl klase naisipan ko na mag pa project “

lahat ay nagulat at nag usap usap

“ so class choose your partner “

lahat ay nag pipilian ng partner

“hala sir wala po akong partner” naka pout na sabi ni baekhyun

“ hala kawawa ka naman “

“ kawawa ang baby “

“ ahh wawa iyak na “

asar ng mga kaibigan nya naiinis naman si kyungsoo dahil sila ay may sari sarili ng partner sha ay wala baka mag solo ito

“ ok clas talagang may isa sainyong walang partner dahil ang partner nya ay nasa kabilang section.. so sino ung walang partner dito?”

“ ako po sir” taas ng kamay ni kyungsoo

“ ok partner mo si kai hanzanillo “  
nagulat naman si kyungsoo pero ok lang sakanya dahil naging close  
naman nya eto

uwian na nag hihintay si kyungsoo ng jeep at di pa nya nasabi kay kai na mag ka duo sila ng biglang si kai ay sasakay rin ng jeep

“ oii kyungsoo musta na” tanong ni kai

“ ok lang naman.. ay ngapala mag a grupo pala tayo” naka ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“ ay oo nga pala nasabi sakin ni sir “ sagot naman ni kai

“ bukas nalang natin pag usapan “ 

“ ok sure “

maya maya pa ay naka sakay na sila sa jeep ganon parin masikip parin  
mag ka tabi parin silang dalawa

habang naka upo sila ay tumagilid si kai dahil sa sikip ang kamay nya ay naka sandal sa likod ni kyungsoo ngunit mag ka dikit ito

“ sorry ah masikip eh” pag papakiwanag ni kai

“ ah ok lang alam ko naman “ sagot ni kyungso na namumula  
dahil ang mga biseps ni jongin sa kamay ay nadadampi sa likuran nya ang mga dibdib nito ay sumasagi sa gilid nito dahil naka gilid nga ito

maya maya pa bumaba an si kai ng may ngiti sa mukha si kyungsoo ay ganon parin uuwi ng pinapagalitan

kinabukasan ay pinag usapan nila kai at kyungsoo ang project nila  
at tinutukso nila ito ng mga kaibigan 

“ so ako na bahala sa paintings and ikaw sa styrophone and sa ibang materials right?” tanong ni kyungsoo habang naka ngiti at si kai naman ay tulala lang

“ hoi anuba” biglang bumalik si kay sa kanyang sense na tulala kasi sha  
sa ganda ni kyungsoo ang cute nya ang kinis ng skin ang pula ng labi

“ ah oo ako na yan “ sagot ni kai habang naka ngiti 

habang kumakain sila kain at mga kaibigan nya bigla shang napaisip  
bakit nung tinititigan nya si kyungsoo ay para ba tong na i inlove  
“ ano ba ako? ganito ba talaga?? normal ba ito?”

“ hoy ano na kainin mo na yan ako kakain nyan”  
asar ni junmyeon

iniisip parin ito ni kai pa ulit ulit sa isipan nya hangang sa pag uwi  
“ bakla ba ako?? bisexual?? fuck!! kai umayos ka nga” kinakausap nya ang kanyang sarili 

“ kai anak?” tawag ng mama ni kai naaptingin lang si kai dito at nag tatanong ito sa mukha

“ may problema ka ba ano yon? kanina ka pa tulala” tanong ng mama ni kai

“shit” sabi nito sa sarili

“ ma halinga po kayo dito “ utos ni kai na naka ngiti sa mukha  
agad namang pumunta ang mama nya at niyakap ito

“ anak ano ba yon” tanong ng mama ni kai

“ ma...” bago sabihin ni kai ay huminga muna sha ng malalim

“ ma ano po kasi tumibok po ung puso ko sa groupmate kung si kungsoo lalake sha ma pero hindi ko alam kung ano talaga ma eh:”

napa luha si kai sa nararamdaman at ang kanyang ina naman ay napa ngiti

“ anak kahit sino pa magustuhan m ok lang saakin ah baka yan ang ina alala mo ana kita eh saka kung ano man yang nararamdaman mo hayaan mong lumabas yan at kung sigurado ka na sumugal ka pero anak sumugal ka sa tama wag kang tanga:” payo ng ina ni kai kaya pareho silang na luha

“ i love you ma “

“ i love you too anak “

| kinabukasan |

“ tita baka magabihan po ako mamaya paiwan nalang po ung susi sa laabs kasi po gagawa pa po kami ng project eh “ pag pa pa alam ni kyungsoo sa kanyang tita

“ ay ganon sige mas masaya pero kapag di ka na umuwi “ naka ngiting sabi ng tita nya

tumango nalamang si kyungsoo at umalis naiinis parin at padabog dabog mag lakad syempre sinong hindi maiinis doon

“ goodmorning “ bati ni kai kay kyungsoo  
gulat naman si kyungsoo kaya binati nya ito pabalik

“ goodmorning kai hehe “ namula ang mga pisngi neto  
nag lalakad habang naka ngiti 

“ goodmorning :” bati ni xiumin  
“ ah hello panget mo shet bat ganyan”  
asar ni kyungsoo

“ saan all goodmorning mag ka grupo lang eh”  
asar ni baekhyun

“ sira kayo sila na ata” asar naman ni jongdae 

“ tanga nyo “ sungit na sabi ni kyungsoo

| lunch |

“ kyungsoo mamaya ah sa bahay na “ pa alala ni kai kay kyungsoo dahil gagawa na sila ng project

“ pakshet bro masyado pa atang ma aga “

“ oo nga pero sure ka na ba? “

“ AHHAHAHAH”

tawa ng mga kaibigan ni kai dahil inaasar sha  
ganon rin sa kabilang kaibigan na grupo nag a asaran rin

“ kyungsoo sabay na tayo trycicle nalang hussle ang jeep “  
pag aya ni kai

“ sige tara “ pumayag naman agad si kyungsoo habang naka sakay sila si kyungsoo feel na feel ang mga muscle na sumasampal sa kanyang kamay feel na feel naman nya ito.

“ oh kyungsoo anong unang gagawin?” tanong ni kai

“ ahmm.. guntingn mo muna ung mga paper and ung styrophone is kukulayan ko muna and gugupitin “ sagot ni kyungsoo

habang nag gugupit si kai ay lumalabas naman ang kanyang mga muscle sa kamay dahil naka sando lang ito kita rin ang kanyang dibdib na ang hawt hawt hawt naka titig lang si kyung dito ni na alam ang pinapaint nya ay ang kanyang shorts

“ kyungsoo hoii kyungsoo” sigaw ni kai

“ ah oh oo ok lang ako :” sagot ni kyungsoo kahit sarap na sarap naman na ito sa pag titig nya

“ tignan mo yang short mo may paint na “ 

“ ay oo nga anubayan” tingin pa more kyungsoo

“ ahm pahiramin nalang kita wait lang”

“ ah oh sige” kinuha ni kai ang kanyang short na pang basketball  
at sinuot naman ni kyungso at kitang kita ang matambok at malapad na pwet ni kyungsoo 

“ thank you pala ah sorry rin:” paliwanag ni kyungsoo

“ ah? ah ok lang” di maiwasan na mapatingin si kai at si kyungsoo

ramdam narin nya na tinitigasan sha 

| 8:56 |

“ ah kai uwi na ako ah baka si tita kasi galit na “ pag paliwanag ni kyungsoo na nag a alala dahil baka di sha papasukin

“ ah sige sige ahmm ingat ka chat mo nalang ako pag uwi mo”

na abutan ni kyungsoo na hindi pa sinasarado ang gate syempre maaga pa 

“ hi tita “ nag mano ito syempre “

“ oh kala ko ba hindi ka na uuwi? “

napa tahimik nalang si kyungsoo nasira ang araw nya buti nalang nag text  
si kai sakanya

kai hanzanillo  
: naka uwi ka na ba?  
me  
oo naka uwi na ako:

kai hanzanillo  
: ah buti naman 

biglang na lowbat si kyungsoo di na sah nakapag reply kaya nag charge na sha at naligo

habang si kai naman di parin makalimutan ang pwet ni kyungsoo ang mapula nyang labi ang makinis na balat nya di nya ma pigilan kaya nag jakol nalang ito “ tangina kyungsoo lamunin mo titi ko ahh ahhh” 

sa pangalawang araw na pag gawa ng kanilang project ay wala naman ng masamang mangyari patapos na rin sila at bukas na nila balak tapusin ito

“enjoy na enjoy sa pag gawa ng project ah”

“project ba talaga”

“di nyo sure guys”

“ ang boring siguro ng buhay nyo noh?” inis na sabi ni kyungsoo

nasa bahay na sila ni kai at si mama nya syempre wala parin may pasok sa work eh

si kai naman naka sando at naka boxer shorts lang nag palit kasi ito

si kyungsoo?? ay yun na tatakam ulit kaya nag palit rin sha naka shorts  
at t shirt lang si kai?? yun na tatakam rin

ramdam nila ang sex tension sa kanilang katawan init na init sila sa isat isa  
patingin tingin

“ ah kai” tawag ni kyungsoo

“ oh” sagot ni kai

“ pwede ba kitang i ano “

“ano?” kabang tanong 

“pwede ba kitang i blowjob??” kinakabahan sha na na e excite di nya alam kung papayag ba ito pero bigla nalang shang na pa tanong

“ ah.. ah sige pwede naman” sagot ni kai napa ngiti naman si kyungsoo

at si kai ang lumapit hinalikan muna si kyungsoo hanggang si kyungsoo ay nakipag espadaan na rin ang kanyang mga dila ay nasa loob na ng bibig ni kyungsoo libog na libog yarn??

hanggang ang kamay ni kyungsoo ay diretsyo sa loob ng katawan ni kai himas himas ng abs at si kai ipinasok nya rin ang kanyang kamay at pinag lalaruan ang pinkish na nipple ni kyungsoo napa ungol si kyungsoo at ginusto naman ni kai

“ tayo ka na upo ka dito”  
utos ni kyungsoo sumunod naman agad si kai at umupo sha hinihimas himas ni kyungsoo ang tite ni kai napapa ungol naman si kai 

“ first time mo bang ma blowjob?” tanong ni kyungsoo 

“ firstime ko sayo: sagot naman ni kai nag selos naman agad si kyungsoo jowa yarn?? kaya bigla nyang hinila ang boxer ni kai at lumabas dito na tayong tayo ang habang at laki ng tite ni kai 

dinilaan muna ito ni kyungsoo at ang precum sa ulo ng titte ni kainapa ungol naman si kai 

“ isubo mo na pls kyung “ atat na atat kai?? 

“ wag kang atat ma lalamon ko rin itong malaki mong titi” sagot ni kyungsoo kaya mas lalong naganahan si kai sa boses nyang seductive di nag tagal sa pag himas hiams ni kyung ay isinubo na nya rin ito 

“ fuck kyung ahh” sarap na sarap si kai sa pag subo ni kyungsoo kaya napapa ungol ito taas baba taas baba ang ulo ni kyungsoo

ng bigla nya itong ipinasok ng buo sa kanyang bibig

“ ahhh!! fuckkk tangina ang sarap ng bibig mo potangina “  
ungol na ingay ni kai sa sobrang sarap 

“ pota ka kyungsoo napaka sarap mo “ si kyungsoo naman ang isang kamay ay inilagay sa kanyang sariling titi para jakulin ito 

“ tangina sarap na sarap ka ba sa tite ko?? ahhh ang laki nya para sayo lang yan tangina “ ungol na ang maririnig ng kapitbahay imbes na ang tv o radyo

“ ang laki nga paa sakin lang toh ah” 

“ sayo lang talaga yan” naka kagat sa labi si kai maya maya ay nararamdaman na nito na malapit na shang labasan

“ahhh kyung malapit na ako” si kyungso naman ginalingan pa mas lalo up and down up and down

“ ah kyung malapi-“ hindi pa natatapos ang sasabihin ni kai ay bigla nyang binilisan ang pag chupa 

“ fuck kyungsoo” binilisan nya ito ng binilisan napa hawak si kai sa ulo ni kyungsoo sa upuan kung saaan saan

“ fuck ayan na potangina kaini mo yan tangin ka kyungsoo ang pota mo” nalabasan na si kai at ang tamod nya ay nilunok naman ni kyungso habang naka ngiti sa binata hinalikan naman ni kain sin kyungsoo sa lips

“linis?” nag linis na muna sila ng sariling kalat ang ang kalat na nangyari at naka tulog sila sa kama ni kai 

| 6:09 |

nagising si kai at si kyungsoo ay tulog pa rin na nasa dibdib ni kai  
“ cute fuck “ 

maya maya ay nagising na rin si kyungsoo naka ngiti kay kai  
“ goodmorning “ bati neto “ goodmorning” lumabas na rin sila at amoy na amoy ang mabangong sinigang na baboy na niluto ng ina ni kai 

“oh hi goodmorning kain na tayo “ gulat sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang makikita ganon na rin si kai na nerbyos na nerbyos

“ ahh goodmorning po tita” 

“ masarap ba ito ma?

” “syempre masarap oh sya kain na”  
habang kumakain sila ay masaya naman oo masaya sana all chorz

“oo mnga tita ang sarap po ah thank you po” pag puri ni kyungsoo well masarap naman talaga eh “ 

oh tapos nyo na ba ung project nyo?” tanong ng mama ni kai 

“ opo ma tapos na kagabi pa” sagot ni kai

“ siguro anong oras na kayong na tapos noh? kaay dito na natulog si kyungsoo”

nag tinginan naman sila kyungsoo at kai

“ yes po tita saka sa bahay po kasi ma ba badmood lang po ako doon” palungkoy na sabi neto

“ ah bakit naman “ tanong ng mama ni kai

“ si tita po kasi parang ginagawa po akong ka tulong paran hindi po nya ako kapamilya” naluluhang sabi ni kyungsoo kaya pinahid naman ni kai ang kamay nya sa likod

“ grabi naman hayaan mo dito pwede kang pumunta anytime para na kitang anak ah punta ka lang dito” naka ngiting sabi ng ina ni kai

:” oo nga punta ka lang dito ah “ naka ngitin rin naman si kai masaya sila

| 7:47 |

“ jowa na yan?”

“ close na close ah “

“ gago bro ang landi mo na ulet “

asar ng mga kaibigan ni kai

“ mga siraulo kayo kung ano ano pinag i isip nyo” asar na sagot ni kai

“ mas sira ka alam mo kung kayo ok lang naman basta mahal moo vro“ sagot naman ni junmyeon

“ oo nga “

“ basta vro masaya ka “ napa ngiti naman si kai pero walang sila ahh sad super sad chozz

~ project presentation ~

habang nag pr present sila ng kanilang project bawat grupo kinakabahan naman si kyungsoo ng biglang may humawak ng kamay nya 

“ wag kang kabahan “ ngiting sabi ni kai sila na nag susunod sigawan sigawan 

pero may na iirita dito si “ JENNIE” habang nag pr present sila ay naka ngiti ang mga clasmate nila pati ang prof

~ grades announcement of the project same day ~

habang hinhintay nila ang kanilang mga scores para sa group project  
“ 92.34 % kai and kyungsoo” sigawan ang lahat naka ngiti at at masaya  
sana all 92 ang grade kaya ikaw mag aral ka chozz

| 5:25 |

“ hi :” bati ni kai

“ hi congrats pala saatin” pag bati pabalik ni kyungsoo

“ so ahmmm” may gustong sabihin si kai pero hindi nya ito masabi

“ ano? “ tanong na naka kunot na ang nuo ni kyungsoo

“ can i return the favor? “ tanong ni kai na kinakabahan

“ what favor?? “ tanong ni kyungsoo

“ can i fuck you? “ tanong ni kai na may kaba “ blinowjob mo ako nun gabi na yun diba tapos ikaw na jakol lang mas ansarapn ako “

“ mas masarap ginawa ko” singit na sagot ni kyungsoo

“ so can i? “ tanong ni kai habang naka hawak sa batok nya

“ sure pero not now tomorrow night di pa ako umuuwi alam mo naman ung tita ko” alalang sagot ni kyungsoo dahil sa tita nya

“ oo nga pala sana di sha magalit masyado”

“sana nga”

naka sakay na sila sa jeep umupo muna si kai at pag ka upo ni kyungsoo ay  
may naramndaman sha sa ilalim neto 

“ shh ok lang yan” pabulong na sabi ni kai na gustuhan naman ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni kai sa ilalim neto masikip ang jeep at walang nakakapansin biglang pinipisil ni kai ang pwet ni kyungsoo kaya napapa ungol si kyungsoo dito

“ ayan na oh baba ka na “pag papa alala ni kyungsoo 

“ oo nga sige ingat ka ah “ sabay kindat si 

kyungsoo naman ay malapit na rin di parin matanggal sa isipan nya ang nangyari

“ BWUISIT KA UMUWI KA PA WALANG KWENTANG HAYOP KA :”  
pasigaw na may palo na sobramg sakit kay kyungsoo

“ sorry po tit-“ di na nay natapos ang sasabihin dahil bigla shang na sampal 

“ SUMASAGOT KA PA BASTOS KA NA TALAGA AH PARA KA LANG MAMA MO “

dumeretsyo an si kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto at umniyak iyak ng iyak  
kaya itinulog nalang nya ito


	2. Ligaw Na Tala Pangalawang Parte Ng Kwento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pinag tagpo nga ba ang dawang talang nag mamahalan??
> 
> a kyungsoo x kai x jennie filo au
> 
> wherein kyungsoo and kai is inloved with each other and been together for 4 months  
> what if kai found jennie also his classmate and be with jennie. who will kai choose? the one he loved for 4 months? or the one he loved just beacause he had a fight with kyungsoo and ask randomly jennie fora date????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pangalawang parte ng kwento 
> 
> Ligaw Na Tala

nakahiga na umiiyak si kyungsoo nangungulial sa yakap ng ina napapagod ng mapagalitan ng tita nya araw araw  
pagod na pagod na si kyungsoo pagod.

| kinabukasan |

walang ganang pumasok si kyungsoo pero pumasok parin ito dahil dito lang nya hindi makikita ang tita nyang bwuakanabitch 

“ kyung ok ka lang ba? “ tanong ni jongdae na nag a alala

“ syempre hindi “ sagot ni kyungsoo

“ gusto mo ba na sa bahay nalang namin muna ikaw ma tulog alam naman nila papa yan eh”  
payo naman ni baekhyun

“ ok lang ako thanks baek pagod lang ako sobrang pagod pagod ng mapagalitan pagod ng mag isip kung saan kukuha ng   
baon pagod na kay tita sa anak nyang lagi akong binubuhusan ng tubig sa lahat “ sabay iyak neto

“ labas mo lang yan kyung andito kami “  
pag alala naman ni xiumin

habang umiiyak at nag bubuhis ng damdamin si kyung ay andon si kai nasa bintana nakikinig

| lunch |

“ o sige libre ko na ito ah ate fine ito nga po sa .....” habang pumipili si jongdae ng ma kakain  
naka upo naman na sila baek sa gilid nasa tabi nila ang grupo nila kai

“ kyung sure ayaw mong mag sleep sa bahay later?” tanong ulit ni baekhyun

“ no its okay may iba akong matutulugan” sabay tingin kay kai pero di halata ang pag tingin ni kyung

napa ngiti naman si kai

“ okay pero kyung call ka lang “

habang kumakain sila si kyungsoo halatang may problema talaga pero keri naman fighting lang   
go lang sa buhay kaya kayo kung may prob u can dm me or sa trusted friends nyo mwa!

| 5:43 |

“kyungsoo trycicle na tayo hussle sa jeep talaga”

tumango lang si kyungsoo 

nasa trycicle na sila biglang nag salita si kai

“ kyung kung ayaw mo ok lang ah “ naiintindihan naman ni kai ang sitwasyon kaya ok lang  
sakanya kung ayaw ni kyungsoo

“sira ka na e excite na nga ako eh tapos parang ikaw ung may ayaw “  
naka pout na sabi ni kyungsoo

sumandal si kai sa trycicle habang ang isang kamay nya naka hawak sa hita ni kyungsoo 

“fuck ang lambot ng legs mo kung “ 

“ i know “

habang nag abbayad palamang sila ng pamasahe nag salita si kuya driver

“ mga anak use condoms ok? “ sabay tawa ni manong driver

tumawa naman ang dalawa

pag bukas pa lamang ng pintuan ay nag salita agd si kai  
“ go to my room now “

ang hot ng boses neto kaya bumilis ring pumunta si kyungsoo

pag pasok neto sa kwarto ay anjan na agad si kai

pag ka lock ng pinto ay agad nyang hinalikan si kyungsoo hanggat mapasandal sha sa pinto   
nag lalaro ang kanilang mga dila sa sarap at agad na hinubad ni kyugsoo ang damit ni kai  
si kai naman binuhat na nya si kyungsoo sa kanyang master bed

patuloy ang halikan nila hanggat bumaba ang halik ni kai pumunta sha sa leeg kung saan nag pa kawala   
ng ungol si kyungsoo 

“ i wanna ride you kai “ libog na libog ah kyung??

“ later babe wag kang mag madali baka di mo to kayanin sa laki “

si kyungsoo naman ang sumunod na bumaba ang halik dinilaan nya at sinipsip ang abs ni kai   
ungol na ungol si kai hanggat sa binuksan na nya ang boxer ni kai

pag subo neto “ ah fuck ah shit” napa ungol si kai sa sarap mag subo ni kyungsoo

“ tangina sabik na sabik ka talaga sa tite ko “ patuloy si kyungsoo sa pag chupa

“ sayo lang talaga yan para sa bibig at pwet mo lang ang tite ko tangina ka”   
ungol na ungol talaga si kai abot sa mars

habang nag ch chupa si kyungsoo ramdam na ni kai na lalabasan na sha

“kyung stop tuwad ka” agad nam,an sumunod si kyungsoo 

nilabas ni kai ang lube sa kabinet neto at nilagay sa kamay

piansok nya mna ang isang daliri sa pwet ni kyung

“ahhhmmm “ anpa ungol si kyung sa sarap 

“sarap ba?” tanong ni kai

walang sagot ang binata kung hindi ungol lang kaya dinagdagan ni kai ng isa opang daliri

“ahh fuck kai” ungol sa sarap at sakit ni kyung

“sumagot ka masarap ba?” pasigaw na sabi ni kai

“mas masarap kapag tite mo nasa loob “ sagot ni kyungsoo

“tangina gustong gusto mo na talaga pag ikaw pinasukan ko gusto lang marinig pangalan ko habang umuungol ka sa sarap”  
agad na nag suot si kai ng condom at nag pahgid rin ng lube

“ipapasok ko na “ 

“ahhhmm” ungol ni kyung sa hapdi ng nararamdaman nya 

“tangina ang sikip “ pa unting unting nag babayo si kai para maka adjust si kyungsoo

“ah faster tangina ayan na ba yon?” pag r reklamo ni kyungsoo

“tangina ka mag hintay ka napaka sikip mo baka mapunit ka pag mas binilisan ko” 

binilisan na ni kai ang pag bayo kay kyungsoo 

“ahh fuck kai tangina aahh” ungol na ungol si kyungsoo dahilsa pag bayo ni kai

sarap na ang nararamdaman neto wala ng sakit

“firs time mo bang ma ganito? “ tanong ni kay

“hindi naman” sagot ni kyungsoo para mas lalong mainis 

mas lalong binilisan ni kai ang pag bayo

“potangina sabihin mo sinong mas masarap saamin nung kumantot sayo ako o ung gago na yon”  
pasigaw na tanong ni kai

“ ahh fuck ah tangina ang sarap mo” ungol ni kai ng matamaan nya ang sweet spot ni kyungsoo

“fuck kai ahmm lalabasan na ata ako” 

“pigilan mo kyungsoo pigilan mo “

tuloy lang sa pag bayo si kai ng sobrang laks may maririnig ka an dito at ungol na masasabi mong nasasarapan sha’  
sana all chorz HAHAHA

“tangina kyung ahmmm lalabasan na ako fuck” 

“san mo gusto sa bibig mo o sa loob?” tanong ni kai

“sa loob “ sagot ni kyung

“ fuck ayan na ahmm ah shit tangina kyungsoo ang sarap mo “ nalabasan na si kai at ganon rin si kyungsoo pagod silang dalawa  
pero nag round 2 pa at nag linis na

| 6:23 |

naka tingin lang si kai kay kyungsoo admiring the beautiful face eyes lips nose ni kyungsoo  
“ i love you kyungsoo i want you, i want you to be my boyfriend” pa bulong neto

“i love you too” sagot ni kyungsoo na ikinagulat naman ni kai

“ah ahmm”

“may sinasabi ka?” tanong na asar ni kyungsoo 

“ah wala “

“ah ok sige” 

“kyungsoo”

“hmmm?”

“be my boyfriend” tanong ni kai

“boyfriendagad eh hindi ka pa nga nanliligaw eh “  
sagot ni kyungsoo

“ oh edi pwede man ligaw?” tanong ni kai

“ yes pwede “ naka ngiti si kyungsoo

“ahh yess” agad namang hinalikan ni kai si kyungsoo sa lips

| kinabukasan |

“mga bro mga tanga “ pag papakilala ni kai sa mga kaibigan

“ tanga ka ano?”

“nililigawan ko pala si kyungsoo” naka ngiti ito

“naks naman”

“lakas naman bro”

“ bilis ah “

“wag kang mag alala mag o oo na din yan”

“ kyung” tawag ni kai mula sa pinto

bigla namang lumapit si kyungsoo

“yes?? miss mo agad ako?” pa cute pa sha pero cute talaga

“ araw araw naman” sagot ni kai

“oh ano bat ka nanditio?” tanong ni kyungsoo

“alam na ba ng mga kaibigan mo na manliligaw mo ako?”

“hindi pa”

“ako nalang hihingi sakanila ng oo “

“sure” 

“yes yes bat ka nandito why jwk jwk lang” pag tawang sabi ni baekhyun

“ano kasi “

“buntis si kyung?” 

“hindi ano eh”

“ano ba kasi”

“niliigawan ko si baek pwede ba ako humingi ng permisyo sa inyo?  
tanong ni kai

“ oh my gosh :”

“seryosoo>.”

“sure pero samin muna dadaan ang flowers chocolate and food”  
natatawang sabi ni jongdae

“sige ba “

| lunch |

“kyung saturdaybna bukas date tayo?” pag aya ni kai 

“sige saan?” tanong ni kyungsoo

“basta kita na lang tayo sa may park ok?”

“ok sige”

| kinabukasan |

“hi” naka ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“so lets eat first pizza hut?”

“hm ok “

habang kumakain nag p picture sila at pag katapos nun ay lumibot sila sa park

“kai kung saagutin kita pero parang matagal pa makaka pag wait ka ba?” tanong ni kyungsoo

“syempre makaka pag wait ako kaya nga nan liligaw ako diba?” naka ngiting sabi ni kai

| 2 weeks ang naka lipas strong together parin sila |

“ ma si kyungsoo pala nililigawan ko” pag pa pa alam ni kai sa magulang nya

“ah wow naman sige tara lets eat” kumakain sila ng masaya sobrang saya dzai abot mars chorz  
kwentuhan at tawanana ang na puno sa bahay

| DECEMBER 23 | 3 months of panliligaw still walang sukuan

“ merry christmaspo tita “ bati ni kyungsoo 

“matagal pa naman 23 pa lang ngayon”

“tita hindi po ako dito mag papasko” pag pa pa alam ni kyungsoo

“aba dapat lang baka amsira araw ko non” 

naka ngiting umalis nalang si kyungsoo 

| DECEMBER 25 |

“merry christmas po ma “ bati ni kyungsoo sa mama ni kai na may kasmang halik

“merry christmas rin po ma” bati ni kai sa ina

“merry christmas oh mag mahalan kayo ah “

| NEW YEAR |

“ HAPPY NEW YEAR “

masaya ng pag salubong ng bagong taon sa mga buhay nila masaya rin ba ang papasok na bagong taon   
oh maas malaki ang hamon??

| 2 WEEKS | na ang nakalipas ng nag announce ang school nila 

(kunwari victorias tawag ng school sa students hehe )

~ HI VICTORIAS WE WLL HAVING OUR PROM @ VINNELE HOTEL ON FEBUARY 14 2021 ~

theme of the prom : masquerade ball 

time: 5:00 pm - 2:00 am

we prepareed this for you victorias all your hardworks lets enjoy this upcoming MASQUERADE BALL !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“may prom ah wow “

“na e excite ako mag w wedding gown ako”

“gaga ka”

“omg hala ano kaya susuotin ko”

“Secret kasi ayoko sabihin ikaw mag susuot eh”

dalal ng mga ibang classmate ni kyungsoo

“baek parang gusto komag color maroon bagay ba?”   
tanong na kay baek

“oo bagay naman ako mag w white ako”

“makaka atend ka ba?”

“jwk lang AHAHHAHA”

“ luv! “ tawag ni kyung kay kai

“yes?” 

“may prom tayo” 

“alam ko mag ma maroon ako” sagot ni kai

“ hala ako ren”

“weh?”

“oo nga”

“may surprise ako sayo sa prom” naka ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“ah talaga??” 

“oo “ nag kayakapan sila at nag lunch na

| 3 days ang nakalaan |

“kyungsoo” tawag ni kai

“oh? yes? why?” amng dami ah sagot ni kyung

“i wanna fuck you “ bulong neto sakanya 

“kai naman pagod ako pinag laba ako ni tita and my activities pa akong gagawin” pag paliwanag neto

“ sakana muna yang activities plss” pag mama ka awa ni kai

“ luv next week promis” naka ngiti ang dalawa nag yayakapan lang

| 1 WEEK ANG NAKALAAN |

pumasok si kyungsoo na pagod halata at naiiyak nanaman 

“kyung whats your prob?” tanong ni kai

“si tita kasi pinunit ung mga pinaghirapan ko na projects”  
naiiyak na sabi ni kyung

“gusto mo tanggalin natin pagod mo?” 

“yan ka nanaman”

“sabi mo this week friday na oh”  
naka seryosong face na si kai

“sorry pero may kailangan talaga akong tapusin”

“puro ka nalang project wala ka ng time para saakin ng liligaw palang ako neto ah”

“sorry kai naman intindihin mo rin naman side k-“ hindi na natapso si kyungsoo dahil pinutol na ni kai

“ ah?? inintindi na kita ah tapos ako di mo ako pag bi bigyan nag a away nanaman tayo dahil jan sa pag s stress mo sa sarili mo sa pagiging ganyang ugali mo” galoit na sabi ni kai at tumayo sa kian u upuan at umalis

|lunch |

“ asan si kai?” tanong ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol

“ay ewan ko pumunta sa college/ kasama si ano.. hoy tol sino na kasama ni kai?” 

“ah si jennie” sagot ni junmyeon

“ah bakit daw?” pag a a lala na taka ni kyungsoo

“puntahan mo na lang”sagot ni sehun na nasa likuran nya

“ kyung ok ka lang?” tanong ni baek

“yes hanapin ko lang sio kai sa college daw iba feel ko eh”

“sama ako” pumauyag naman na in si kyungsoo pero si jongdae lang 

“ akyat tayo sa 4th floor baka andoon” aya ni jongdae

“wag na kaay kapagod baka may pinass lang” nag a alalang sagot ni kyung

“para sure halikana aksama pa naman si jennie “

“sige anditon na tayo”

habang pa kayat sila ay napubnta sila sa 4th floor pag apak ni kyungsoo at jogdaesa tapat ng pader sa may science colleg laboratory

“ahh fuck kai shet aahm” ungol ni jennie mula sa lab

nang hina si kyungsoo di nya alam ang gagawin nya

“tangina jennie mas mahal na ata kita kesa kay kyungsoo” pag ungol ni kai

“ dapat lang ahmm” pabalik ungol ni jennie

“tangina” pa bulong ni jongdae kay kyungsoo pa sugod na sana sha ng pigilan sha ni kyungsoo

“ its ok lets go back” pag aya ni kyungssoo

“pero kyung” pag hatak ni kyungsoo kay jongdae pa baba sa hagdan pa balik sa kanilang room


	3. Ligaw Na Tala Ang Huling Parte Ng Kwento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pinag tagpo nga ba ang dawang talang nag mamahalan??
> 
> a kyungsoo x kai x jennie filo au
> 
> wherein kyungsoo and kai is inloved with each other and been together for 4 months  
> what if kai found jennie also his classmate and be with jennie. who will kai choose? the one he loved for 4 months? or the one he loved just beacause he had a fight with kyungsoo and ask randomly jennie fora date????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huling Parte Ng Storya 
> 
> enjoy!

pag balik nila kyungsoo at jongdae hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo  
na ma tulala wala shang masabi

“kyungsoo umopo ka dito “   
pag a alala ni xiumin

si jongdae ay na luluha narin sa i inis sa hindi parin makapaniwala  
sa narinig gutso mnyang sugudin ung dalawa 

“kyungsoo jongdae amnong ng yari??!!!!” pasigaw na nag a ala si  
baekhyun 

umupo si kyungsoo at nag simula na shang lumuha

“tangina mag salita kayo kyungsoo jongdae!!!”  
naiiyak na rin si baekhyun dahil hindi an alam ang   
nangyayare 

tuluyan ng lumuha si kyungsoo

“mag salita kayoo plss”   
na i iyak na rin si xiumin sa kaba

“ celine close mo ung door make sure naka lock ah  
ung ilaw patayin mo ung kurtina ayusin mo thanks”  
utos nya sa classmate nya na sicelien agad naman na ginawa  
ni celine ito

“kyungsoo pls” 

“ gusto ko kasing mag sorry and bigyan sha ng surprise  
hinahanap ko sha sabi ng kaibigan nya sa college kasama   
daw si jennie pumunta ako diba kasama si jongdae tapo-“  
di na natuloy ni kyungsoo dahil umiyak na ito sakit na nararamdaman   
nya hindi na nya alam ang gagawin

“ pag tapak namin sa harap ng wall sa may laboratory ng college  
nag papa laksaan sila ng pag ungol“  
naluha na rin si jongdae sa inis 

“ pota kyungsoo putulin nyo na kung ano man ang meron kayo”  
payo ni xiumin 

“ no meron pa akong plano sa prom meron pa akong plano para saamin”  
umiiyak na sabi ni kyungsoo

“ pls wag kang mag pa ka tanga”   
naluluhang sabi ni baekhyun

“ no let me be first akong bahala mag h heal rin ito”  
iyak na sabi ni kyungsoo ayaw na lamang nya ito isipin

“ no walag magiging okay sa sitwuasyon na ganyan”

“pls i wanna rest”gustong umuwi ni kyungsoo gusto nyang kalimutan ang nangyari

“ hatid na kita” hinatid naman agad ni jongdae sa bahay nila  
buti nalang wala ung tita nya doon

“thank you jongdae” tumango nalang si jongdae nahihirapan sa nakikita sa pinag dadaanan ng kaibigan

|2:45|

“ xiumin asaan si kyungsoo?” tanong ni kai

tinignan nalamang ito ni xiumin gusto nyang suntukin  
si kai namumuo na ang kanyang kamao ng hawakan   
ni baek ang kamay ni xiumin 

“ wala sha dito bumili ng anoo nggg materials”  
pinipilit ni baek na ngumiti

“ ah sige ah pasabi hinahanap ko nalang sha’  
naka ngiting sabi ni kai

“ ang saya nya ah tangina”

| KINABUKASAN |

“kyung ok ka na ba?”  
pag a alala ni xiumin

“ ok lang naman kung mag rest ka “

“ mawawala rin ito” 

| LUNCH |

tahimik si kyungsoo   
habang ang lahat ay nag daddaldalan habang kumakain

napansin naman ni sehun na wala pa si kai

“kyung si kai?” tanong ni sehun

“ college science lab “ sagot ni jongdae na bigla namang tinapik   
ni kyungsoo ang kanyang balikat

“ah?anong gina” di na natapos ni sehun ang pag salita na narelize nya kung anong nangyayare bigla shang tumakbo at iniwan ang mga kaibigan

“ san punta yun?”

habang papunta doon si sehun ramdam nya ang kaba   
pag apak nya sa huling hakbanan ng hagdan ay napa tigil sha sa   
naririnig palakasan ng ungol

“kai shet aa fuck”

“malapit na ako malaopit na aaaahmnm”

napa lapit si sehun nasa bintana ito naka tingin na gugulat  
hindi nya akalain na ganito ang magagawa ni kai biglang   
napalingon si kai at tumakbo si sehun pa baba

“ sehun se” sigaw ni kai

bumaba na mabilis si sehun kunwari walang alam

“ sehun saan ka galing?” hinihingal na sabi ni kai

“ ah?.. ah sa college?” sagot naman ni sehun na hinihingal rin

“ hoi bat bigla kang nawala se kumakain tayo doo ah” pag tawag  
ni chanyeol

“ ah hindi ma pinasa lang ako na alala ko?”  
hinila naman agad ni sehun si chanyeol pa punta kay ate fine

“ kai usap tayo mamaya ah” naka tingin ng deretsyo si sehun kay kai

“ ah bakit?” kinakabahan na tanong ni kai

“ nag punta ako sa college alam mo yan” pag balik nila sehun  
kay ate fine 

“ kyungsoo punta tayo sa room mo mauna kayo “  
utos ni sehun

“ sige” tumayo naman aagd silang tatlong mag kaka ibigan 

“ celine “ senyales ni xiumin na patayin ni celine ang ilaw isara ang kurtina

“kyungsoo alam ko nangyare galing ako doon”  
maya maya pa ay pumatak na ang luha ni kyungsoo

“ ano bang nangyare se?” tanong ni chanyeol

“kanina pa kayo” naiiritang sabi ni junmyeon

“ pumunta ako ng college lab hinahanap ko si kai  
nahanp ko nga” kwento ni sehun

“ oh tapos?”

“ ayon ung kaibigan nyo tapos si jennie nag papa lakasan ng ungol  
masaya sila nakaka inis gusto kong suntukin “ hindi alam kung   
anong gagawin ni sehun kung maiiyak rin ba ito o susugudin si kai

“ tangina naman tangina “  
napa hawak sa batok nalang si junmyeon

“ man liligaw mo palang yan kyungsoo ah”  
naiinis na rin si jongdae na a awa para sa kaibigan

“ wag mo na shang sagutin hayaan mo na sha”  
pag payo ni chanyeol

“ no hindii ayoko sa prom ko sha sasagutin plano ko yun”  
naiiyak na sabi ni kyungsoo

“kyungsoo tangina naman wag ka ng mag paka tanga   
isipin mo sarili mo” pagh payo ni chanyeol

“kyungsoo akinig ka saamin” naiiyak na rin si baekhyun

“no mawawala rin ito alam ko naman bakit nya nagaw-“

“ tangina kyungsoo hindi pa ba sapat ung nakita mo  
ung sakit na nararamdaman mo?” pasigaw na sabi ni jongdae  
tuloy naman sa pag iyak si kyungsoo

“ kyung plss”

| 2:32 |

“ok mr herrenez ung reporting mo next week monday ok?”  
naka ngiting sabi ni sir

“ ok po sir” walang gana si kyungsoo sa pag sagot wala na shang gana

| 5:35 |

“ kyungsoo “ tawag ni kai habang naka ngiti

naka ngiting sagot ni kyungsoo

“ uuwi ka na ba?” tanong ni kai

“ oo pagod ako eh napagod ako” paluha si kyungsoo   
pero pinipigilan nya ito

“ pahinga ka ah ok lang kung tanggihan mo naman request ko”  
ngiting sabi ni kai

“alam mo kai”

“oh?“

“ mahal na mahal kita “ naluluhang sabi ni kyungsoo

“ ako rin naman mahal na mahal kita” ngiting sabi ni kai

“ talaga?” tanong ni kyungsoo

“kai halika nga dito” tawag ni sehun

“wait lan”

“sige na punta ka na doon mag tr trycicle nalang ako “  
naka ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“ sige ingat ka ah mag text ka”

pag pasok ni kai sa room nila

“ kamusta ka?” tanong ni chanyeol

“ ah gago ba kayo ok lang” sagot ni kai

“ nasarapan ka ba kay jennie?:” tanong ni sehun  
natulala nalang si kai 

“ sinasabi nyo?” naka kunot ang nuo ni kai

“ tangina bro wag ka ng mag sinungaling “

“ anong sinungaling?? hindi ko alam sinasabi nyo” sigaw ni kai

“ sige mag bingibingian ka” naiinis na sabi ni junmyeon

“ hindi ka ba nag a alala sa relasyon nyo ni kyungsoo?  
tanong ni chanyeol

“wala naman dapat ipag alala ah” sagot ni kai

“ kai umayos ka nga galing akong college alam mo yan”  
naiinis na si sehun

“na dala lang kasi ako eh si kyung di ako napag bigyan naiinis rin ako sa araw na yon kaya nag ka ayyaan kami ni jennie”  
naka yuko habang nag papaliwanag si kai

“ bro tangina may nililigawan ka tangina”

“hindi ba makapali yang tite mo ng walang sex?”

“mga bro pero si kyungsoo ung na alala ko non habang may  
ginagawa kami ni jennie sa bawat hipo ko si kyungsoo nasa utak ko  
sa bawat ungol si kyungsoo”

“ oh eh si kyungsoo pala eh bakit si jennie??”  
umiiyak si kai pero iniwan na sha ng mga kaibigan neto

| JANUARY 28 | 4 MONTHS NA PANLILIGAW PASUKO NA BA?  
|SATURDAY|

pagod si kyungsoo gusto nyang mag pa hinga pero may kailangan shang  
tapusin ung report nya pa sa monday kailangan nya dapat na maganda ang presentation nya doon

“ hoi kyungsoo “ tawag ng tita nya

“ mag grocery ka nga para may mai tulong ka naman”  
pagod na si kyungsoo pero sinunod nya ito ayaw na nyang   
mapagalitan maka rinig na masasakit 

habang nag lalakad sha nakita nya si kai kumakain sa pizza hut  
kasama si jennie masaya silang naka ngiti masaya silang nag susubuan  
masaya silang kumukuha ng litrato

paluha na si kyungsoo nanlalambot sha di na maka galaw  
ng biglang may matandang ang salita sa gilid nya

“ iho lungkot lang yan masakit sa puso oo pero wag   
kang mag papatalo tulungan mo ang sarili mo iho  
lumaban ka” naka ngiting sabi ng matanda kaya si   
kyungsoo ay nag grocery 

habang namimili ng dapat ipamili ay nasa utak parin ni kyungsoo  
ang mga nakita nya naiiyak sha napapagod 

“ BWUISIT KANG BATA KA SABI KO TIDE BAR HINDI SURF BAR”  
sigaw ng tita nya 

“ sorry po tita” hinampas ng tita nya ang surfbar kay kyungsoo   
umiiyak si kyungsoo hindi dahil sa pag hamaps kung hindi dahil  
sa sakit na nararamdaman nya sa pagod 

naka higa lang si kyungsoo naiiyak iniisip kung pinagbigyan lang nya si  
kai siguro hindi mag kaka ganito walang gana si kyungsoo gusto nya itong  
ilabas gusto nyng uminom ng alak mag paka saya sakit

“ tita:” tawag ni kyungsoo

“ oh ano nanam-“ natigil ang tita nya dahil sa nakita nya si kyungsoo  
may sugat sa kamay 

“tita hindi ko na po kaya”

“kyungsoo”

“ pagod na po ako pagod na pagod po pagod na akong umiyak  
pagod na akong mangulila sa ina ko pagod na akong masaktan  
pagod na po akong mag isip sobrang sakit na po ng nararamdaman ko  
hindi ko po kaya pasuko na ako tita” umiiyak na hagulgul na sabi ni kyungsoo

“kyungsoo” biglang pag yakap naman ng tita ni kyungsoo sa kanya

“ sorry kyungsoo patawad” umiiyak ang tita nya dahil hindi nya alam  
ang nararamdaman neto

“ ilabas mo lang yan anak andito ako” nag iiyakan ang dalawa

“ tita ok pa po ba ang itsura ko? mukha po ba akong masaya?  
nag a alala po ako sa nakita ni kai sa mukha ko kahapon  
baka kasi akala nya di ako masaya” natatawang naiiyak na sabi ni kyungsoo

“ ganito po pala kapag nag mahal ka na ng lubos noh? hahayaan mo ung sakit na bumabalot sayo ung sakit na hindi mawawala” pag hagulgul ni kyungsoo

“ kyungsoo pag nag mahal ka syempre ganyan pero wag mo namang gawing tanga ang sarili mo oo syempre mahal mo eh kaya nag papaka tanga ka pero kung pagod na alam mong wala na bumitaw ka na”  
payo ng tita nya

nag haha gulgol sa iyak si kyungsoo 

| MONDAY | 1 WEEK BAGO ANG PROM

“ goodmorning kyungsoo “ bati ni xiumin

“ morning” bati pabalik naman ni kyungsoo

“ ok ka na ba mag r report ka today”

“ alam ko” 

| LUNCH |

nakay ate fine sila kumakain wala nanaman si kai

hindi nag u usap o pansinan si kai at kyungsoo

nag a alala si chanyeol para kay kyungsoo  
“ how i wish na mabuntis nya si jennie”  
na i inis na sabi ni chanyeol

| 2:34 |

habang nag r report si kyungsoo ay wala itong gana  
down parin ang mukha nya pero patuloy parin sa pag  
r report

| KINABUKASAN |

“ kyungsoo” tawag ni kai mula sa gate

“ oh?” bigla silang pumunta sa may sulok   
at nag salita si kai

“ pasensya na ah ititigil ko na panliligaw ko  
pagod na ako pagod na ako mag hintay” pumatak ang luha ni kyngsoo  
sa bawat salita na binabanggit ni kai

“ pagod rin naman ako pero di ako sumuko “

“sorry” iniwan ni kyungsoo si kai habang humahagolgol sa sakit

| LUNCH |

“ hindi pumasok si kyungsoo ?” 

“ oo nga eh pero ok lang yan baka nag rest”

asan ba si kyungsoo??  
saan sya??

naka inom si kyungsoo papunta sa laboratory college

agad nyan sinipa ang pintuan

“ sarap na sarapa?” tanong ni kyungsoo habang lasing

nataranta naman ang dalawa at agad na nagh bihis

“kyungsoo you are drunk” pag a alala ni kai

“ i know di ako tanga sayo lang” sagot naman ni kyungsoo

“ lasing ka kyung lets go down” hindi pa man natatapos ni kai  
ang sasabihin at pag hawak kay kyung

“ no wag mo akong hawakan kaya ko ako pa ba?”

“ kyung lets g-“

“alam mo kai mahal na mahal kita ang tanga ko para sayo kahit na alam ko nan nangyayari sainyo ni jennie hinayaan ko dahil sa tingin ko kasalanan ko pero ano bang mali? dahil ba hindi kita napag bigyan o dahil ba lalaki ako at babae si jennie?? ang sakit kai lumalaban ako kahit hindi ko kaya umiiyak tuwing gabi na una ko ang nagiging sandalan ko hindi ko na nga alam ung nirereport ko kahapon eh mahal kita kai pero tangina anong nangyare?? pero ok lang kasi masaya ka naman masaya kayokaya ikaw jennie wag mo akong tularan na tanga ikaw kai wag mo ng pakawalan si jennie ah mahirap masaktan” 

nahimtay si kyungsoo at binuhat naman ito nikai pa baba at pumunta sa mga kaibigan

“ call an ambulance please”

“ anong nangyare?” sigaw ni baekhyun

“ oh kyungsoo please”

pumunta agad sila sa hospital at umiiyak si kai

“ good afternoon po sino po ung guardian ni mr herreno?”

“ ah “ hindi nakapag salita si kai at kaibigan dahil

“ ako po doc” biglang salita ng tita nya

“ oh goodafternoon po maam ok na po si mr herreno nag collapse   
po sha dahil sobrang lasing po nya and meron mo syang sugat sa   
kamay nya nag laslas po sha pero ok na po now you may visit him”  
naka ngiting sabi ni doc

“ thank you po doc”umalis na si doc at humarap ang tita nya sa mga kaibigan

“ sino si kai sainyo??” tanong ng tita nya

“ ako po tit-“ hindi na natapos ni kai ang kanyang sasabihin  
bigla shang sinampal ng sobrang lakas

“sinisigawan ko hinahampas ko ang pamangkin ko pero wala  
kang karapatan na saktan sha lalaki ka lang tandaan mo yan”

bigla naman ni ayya ni xiumin si tita nya para di na ma highblood

“ tita ma uan na po kami may ext class po i e excuse nalang po namin si kyungsoo”

“ sige nong ingat kayo sasabihan ko nalang si kyung”

umalis na sila at si kyungsoo tulog parin

| 2: 23|

“ tita?” gising na si kyungsoo

“ oh kyung gising ka na pala”

“ ano po nangyare?” takang tanong ni kyungsoo

“ hindi po alam?”

“ na alala ko po pero bakit po ako andito?”

“ nag collapse ka saka sinugod ka ng mga kaibigan mo dito  
pero pumasok an sila para i excuse karin nila”

napa ngiti naman si kyungsoo at nag pahinga

| THURSDAY | 4 DAYS BAGO ANG PROM

“ okay na ka ba kyungsoo? “ tanong ni baek

“ kahapon di ka naka pasok pero ok lang naman”  
payo naman ni xiumin

“ rest ka lang ah “  
pag alala ni jongdae

“ im ok im healing “  
ngiting sabi namanm ni kyungsoo

| LUNCH |

“ kyungsoo “ tawag ni kasi 

napalingon lang naman si kyungsoo nasisinagan ito ng araw mala anghel ang datingan

“ ok ka na ba?” tanong ni kai

“ oo nagiging ok na” sagot ni kyungsoo  
biglang hinila naman ni baeksi kyungsoo kaya di na  
sila nakapag usap ng maayos

| 1:30 | 

walang klase ang lahat 

“ kyungsoo pwede ba kaming pumasok?”:  
tanong ni junmyeon 

“ oo naman”

“ok ka na ba?” tanong ni sehun

“ celine “ senyales ni xiumin para isara ang kurtina at patayin ilaw

“ magiging ok na rin ako” ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“ malapit na ung prom kailangan masaya tayo lahat doon ah”  
naka ngiti na sabi ni chanyeol ngumiti naman lahat 

| FRIDAY | 5:23

mag gagabi na wala pang jeep ang tanging nadoon lamang 

ay si kyungsoo iniisip kung pano nya a alisin ang mga   
ala alang ayaw mag pa kawala na luluha ito na m miss ang  
pag yakap ni kai sakanya ang mga halik neto ng biglang   
may nag salita

“kyungsoo “ si kai na nag hihintay rin ng jeep

“ kai hello” naka ngiting bati neto

“ ok ka na ba?” tanong ni kai 

“ medjo “ na i ilang na sagot 

“sorry ah “ sambit ni kai habang paluha ang kanyang mga mata

“ ngayon nab sisi-si ako ang sakit pala noh minahal kita kungsoo  
mahal na mahal “ umiiyak na sabi ni kai

“ minahal mo ba ako dahil sa sex?” tanong ni kyunsoo na na luluha

“minahal mo ba ako dahil na sarapan ka?”

“ minahal mo ba ako dahil blinowjob kita?”

naiiyak na tanong ni kyungsoo

“ no “

“minahal kita hindi dahil sa sex minahal kita kasi   
mas nakita ko ang isang kyungso grabe mag mahal  
hindi sumusuko at dahil ikaw si kyungsoo mahal kita”  
umiiyak abang sinasabi ni kai ang mga sambit na   
kailangan marinig ni kyungsoo

“ pero bakit ka nakipag sex sa iba?” 

“ dahil ba di ako pumayag?”

“dahil ba mahal mo rin si jennie?”

“no hindi ko sha mah-“ pinutol ni kyungsoo   
ang sasabihin ni kai

“ narinig ko kai “ mas mahal na ata kita kesa kay kyungsoo “ diba  
yan ung sabi mo “ naiiyak si kyungsoo

“no nadala lang ako sa sex”

“pero wala akong laban kasi babae sha ako ako lang   
pero thank you kai” naka ngiting paluha ni kyungsoo

anjan na rin ang jeep at puno ito kaya si kyungsoo muna ang na una

| KINABUKASAN| DALAWANG ARAW PA BAGO ANG PROM

“ kyungsoo mag ma maroon ka a prom mo diba?”  
tanong ng tita nya 

na alala ni kyungsoo ang kulay 

“ opo tita” napansin ng tita nya ang lungkot

“ ay gusto mo mag palit ka na lang beige white ano?”  
suggestion ng tita nya

“ no tita ok lang po kaya ko naman kyungsoo ako eh”  
naka ngiting sabi nya

nag kwentuhan lang sila mag hapon nag hingi ng kapatawaran

| SUNDAY | ISANG ARAW BAGO ANG PROM

nasa chruch sila kyungsoo at tita nya  
nag dadasa humihingi ng salamat at   
masayang buhay 

masaya nga ba ang pag pasok ng bagong taon sakanila??

| THE PROM | MONDAY 

“ ang pogi naman ng pamangkin ko naka maroon oh regodon de honor pa  
parang ako dati” natutuwang sabi ng tita nya

“ weh tita di nga ata kayo naka enroll eh” pabirong sabi ni kyungsoo 

“ sira ka naka graduate ako noh “ tawang sabi ng tita nya  
masay sila na tawanan

| 6:30| 

“ OWHH HERE WE HAVE AT OUR ENTRANCE MR.KYUNGSOO HERRENO LOVELY SMILE AND HANDSOME FACE WITH HIS   
MAROON COAT MR.KYUNGSOO HERRENO “ the mc happily said

siagawan lahat naka tingin sakanya lalo na si kai na na i inlove ulit  
dahil sa mukha nitong nakaka inlove talaga at mapula na labi

“ wow naman kyungsoo “

“ nag maroon ka talaga ah”

“ i know cute ko noh?”

“ah oK”

“bastos nyo”

maya maya pa ay may tumugtog at nag sayawan sa gitna

sumayaw sila kai at jennie naka tingin langs si kyungsoo  
bakit nagiging malungkot ang araw nya

“kyungso enjoy ok enjoy” sabi sa sarili

“ wanna dance mr.herreno?” habang naka baba ang kamay ni sehun  
na ina aya sa pag sayaw si kyungsoo

“ sure mr.vhillo “

habang nag sasayaw sila ay naka tingin sakanila si kai  
lumulungkot at nagagalit ito kayo ba ? choz

“ kyungsoo ang ganda mo today” pa bulong ni sehun

“ alam ko ikaw ren ang pogi mo” pabalik puri ni kyungsoo habang naka ngiti sila sa isat isa

mag hahalik na sana ang kanilang mga labi ng biglang

“ best couple award sehun and kyungsoo” nag si palakpakan at hiyawan  
ang lahat 

“ sayang hindi kami nanalo” pabirong sabi ni baekhyun na partner nya si chanyeol

nasa cr si kyungsoo nag huhugas ng kamay ng may biglang pumasok  
si kai

“ kyungsoo”   
napatingin lamang si kyungsoo sa pag tawag ni kai

“ can we go back nung masaya pa tayo nung tyo pa?”  
nai iyak na sabi ni kai

“ kai alam mo naman diba”  
a alis na sana si kyungsoo ng bigla shang hinila ni kai

“kai anuba” hinalikan sha “

ito ba gusto mo para mapasakin ulit?” bigla naman shang sinampal ni kyungsoo

“ anuba gago ka ba?” bigla shang lumabas

nag sasaya sila sa prom sa pag ayaw at syempre sa kainan

anong oras narin sila natapos 2 am na kaya doon na natulog sila kyungsoo sa bahay nila.

| 1 MONTH ANG NAKA LIPAS |

masaya naman ang sumunod na mga pangyayari

masaya ang takbo ng buhay nila salamat sa diyos

| GRADUATION DAY |

“ Happy Graduation pamangkin validictorian daw ah”

“pota buti makaka graduate ka” asar ni baekhyun kay xiumin

“ buti nga pumasa kayo eh” asar naman ni jongdae

“ pasang awa” pa tawang sabi ni xiumin

“ mag kaka hiwalay na tayo ibang course tayo diba?’ madramang   
sabi ni kyungsoo

“ magkaka dorm naman tayo” 

“ oo nga pala”

“ MR. HERRENO KYUNGSOO VALIDICTORIAN“  
habang nag s speech si kyungsoo di maiwasang umiyak  
ng mga iba at si kyungsoo

syempre best in all si kyungsoo my labs

habang nag b beso ang iba bigla namang lumapit si kai kay kyungsoo

“ kyungsoo happy graduation”

“ thank you happy graduation ren:”  
biglang niyakap ni kai si kyungsoo at naluluha

“ sorry kyungsoo ah ang tanga ko”  
habang naiiyak si kai

“ ano ka ba matagal na yun its ok im healed”  
naka ngiting sabi ni kyungsoo

“ thank you kyungsoo ah dama ko ang pag mamahal mo non”  
naiiyak parin si kai

“ thank you rin kai thank you sa panandaliang kasiyahan ng   
pag mamahal mo at syempre sa sarap”

nag tawana nalang sila at nag hiwalay sa yakap   
lungkot ang na dapo sakanila

“ kyungsoo sorry ah “ pag hingi ng tawad ni jennie

“ jennie its okay ah congrats” 

ngiti ang naiwan sakanilang mukha  
hindi man masaya sa pag ibig masaya namang may kaibigan silang mapag mahal 

“ wag kang i ibig kung di mo kaya mag hintay “

~ WAKAS ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming salamat dahil naak abot kayo dito wag nyo kalimutan   
> na mag comment at qrt ok sana mag basa pa kayo ng story/au ko  
> stay safe wuvyu!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you dahil naka abot ka dito sana ok ka langa dn san mag basa ka pa sa mga upcoming aus ko mwa stay safe wuvyu


End file.
